Smallville: Dark Awakenings
by charlie Edwards
Summary: Clark and Trinity find Clark's Cousin Kara to aid them in finding the Mirror Trinity...last of the Mirror Universe trilogy
1. Chapter 1

_Smallville: Dark Awakenings_

_(This Story is rated M for Mature. Smallville, all characters and locals are copyrighted 2001-2008 The CW network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are copyrighted above. Any and all Knight Rider references are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. All other characters are mine!)_

_Chapter 1: Kara_

Chloe, Clark & Trinity watched the holographic emitter shut down. They were in _The Fortress of Solitude_ and they had just finished watching the Chronicles of Trinity and Clark's biological Father's life as it was on Krypton. They looked around at the Fortress.

"Now what?" Chloe asked clearly shocked by what she had seen. She remembered the mirror Universe duplicate of Trinity Jean Knight was still out there, and wanted for the murder of Lionel Luthor.

"We find my double and we either kill her or we turn her over to the authorities," Trinity said, anger showing on her beautiful face.

"We don't kill. I would never use my powers to kill," Clark said vehemently. They then heard a new voice.

"_You may not have a choice, My son,"_ Spoke the voice of Jor-El. They all turned to see the cloned body of Lionel Luthor.

"What do you mean, Father?" Clark said. The man just smiled.

"_Kal-El, you saw my journals. I killed General Zod to protect our people. I learned very quickly that while murder is wrong, sometimes it is justified if it means bringing peace. Before you go hunting your sister's sinister duplicate, I have a mission for you,"_ Jor-El said.

"I don't understand," Chloe said. "I thought his mission was to find the assassin that the Mirror Universe sent to kill Lionel Luthor," She added as an afterthought.

"_Miss Sullivan, My son has a great destiny before him, but he also has a duty to family. I need the three of you to go to Reeves Dam. There in the lower tanks is a ship. A very special ship that holds a very special young woman. She is 19, but has the mindset of a child. Kal-El you must teach her the ways of both Krypton and Earth. Her name is Kara," _Jor-El said.

"I remember reading about a young woman who claimed to be Kara of Krypton who tried to seduce Clark. Is this one the real thing?" Trinity asked.

"_How could you know of my former Emissary? Yes there was a woman that I called Kara. Her real name was Linsey Harrington, who was a young woman whom I rescued from the Meteor Shower back in 1989. I brought her to the caves, and placed the young woman in suspended animation and used her to try to bring Kal-El to know his Kryptonian destiny. In the end, He wound up with me. This Kara, the one I am sending you to, is his real cousin, daughter of Zor-El. As you saw, her ship was sent out 5 minutes after Kal-El's ship was launched. Zor-El wanted me to help him save his daughter. So I gave him the coordinates of Smallville and Reeves Dam. She will aid you in your hunt for the Mirror Universe assassin. Be warned though. Lex Luthor has set a bounty on Trinity's head. Adopted daughter of Wilton Knight you may be, but you've got to change your appearance before Lex finds you and kills you. You will need to aid your brother in finding this alternate reality version of Trinity."_ Jor-El said.

"Chloe, can you drive us to Reeves Dam? We need to find Kara before Lex does," Clark asked. Chloe smiled.

"Wouldn't Trinity's prototype be better than my car? Mine is in the shop." Chloe said. Trinity nodded.

"Father, can you teleport us to the Kent Farm so that we will have access to _The Knight Automated Roving Robot_. He has coordinates to Reeves Dam. I don't know where it is," Trinity asked. Jor-El nodded, and white light surrounded the three.

_Kent Farm-_ Trinity Jean Knight stared at the black prototype vehicle that she designed in 2003. The vehicle had been deactivated when Trinity had left for the _Fortress of Solitude. _She opened the driver's side door and pressed the _"Power" _Button. The dashboard lit up like a Christmas tree. The three climbed into the vehicle.

"_What is it you require?"_ Spoke the mechanical, emotionless voice modulator of _The Knight Automated Roving Robot._

"Take us to Reeves Dam," Clark said. The vehicle reversed itself and the vehicle was on it's way to Reeves Dam which was on the border of Gotham City and Smallville...

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Smallville: Dark Awakening

(_This story is rated M for mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 the CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. All other characters are mine All Knight Rider references are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal)_

_Chapter 2: Discovery_

_Reeves Dam:_ Clark and Trinity and Chloe moved down the stairs toward a basement that surprisingly , had been stored at _The Fortress Of Solitude._ Clark used his X-ray vision and looked behind a wall.

"Look!" He said, gesturing to Trinity to use her X-ray Vision. Chloe stared at the two and rolled her eyes.

"I hate it when you two do that," She said. Trinity shrugged her shoulders to the young woman and once again used her heat vision and saw the ship that had been hidden from the world since the 1st Meteor shower in 1989.

"Yep, that's it," Trinity said. She then used her heat vision to melt part of the wall. The three stepped in and saw the gold colored ship.

"How do we get in?" Clark asked as he saw the keypad that was overlaid with Kryptonian Hieroglyphics. Trinity smiled then turned to the Reporter friend who had accompanied them.

"Chloe how much time did you spend with Dr. Bonnie Barstow, the computer and cybernetic technician for the _Knight Industries Three Thousand_?" Trinity asked.

"Too much time. As a matter of fact, she gave me this," Chloe said, removing a small black box from her purse.

"What is that?" Clark asked. Clearly he had not done his homework on _FLAG_ related missions.

"Michael Knight and the Original KITT had gone on a mission to stop an international thief. They were to steal some money off of a 18 wheeler without the driver knowing it. _FLAG _ had ordered Michael to take the identity of an international bounty hunter. For the mission, Bonnie had designed a computerized locksmith which could discover and disable any lock or security system. Bonnie left that at Lois's apartment when the two last visited." Trinity said.

"Oh lovely. First you have your prototype stored at the farm, now it's technician is hanging out with a friend of mine who happens to work for a tabloid newspaper," Clark muttered. Chloe smiled.

"Lois also happens to be my roommate, so watch it or I might tell her your little secret," Chloe joked as she attached the small box to the keypad. The device began searching for the correct code sequence and within 5 minutes had found it.

"baby, we hit the jackpot!" Trinity said, excited to meet her cousin.

"Yeah, really great. Let's just find this sleeper Kara is in and wake her up," Clark said as the three walked up the ramp that had lowered. The ship, he said looked oddly familiar but he couldn't place it. He then issued flashlights to the two girls as they began examining the powered down shuttle. Clark had moved toward the bridge and Chloe and Trinity moved toward the rear of the shuttle. Clark stared at the holographic emitter which for some reason had been active.

"Why would this be active?" He asked himself. He then saw a holographic image he never thought he would see. A red haired Trinity Jean Knight boarding the shuttle.

_Crap,_ He thought. He then moved with super speed to the rear of the shuttle craft.

"Guys, your not going to believe who was already here looking for Kara," Clark said as he saw the two girls. Chloe shined her flashlight around to see written in what looked like red ink the word _bitch _and _Death to Krypton _all over the walls and the nearby control board.

"I think we may already know," Chloe said. She then walked over to the nearby control board. She began pressing buttons. Finally the lights came up. They then saw a row of about 5 sleeper units. Cryo-stasis units, lined up all in a row. One of them held a dead woman and the other held a young woman still in it.

"Who's the dead woman?" Chloe said. Trinity grabbed the small Kryptonian ID unit on the woman's wrist.

"It's your aunt Lorina. She's dead. It looks like Trinity came here to find Kara but didn't know about the defense grid. She ripped into the sleeper unit and killed her. But why kill the aunt? Why not just override the defense grid?" Chloe said as she glanced at a security hologram of what must have recently taken place.

"Because apparently my mirror universe counterpart wasn't prepared for this ship. She may have used another way to get in but she didn't know the access code to unlock the sleepers. She just ripped into the one carrying our Aunt because according to the time designation, Lorina woke up first. Apparently she was to guide the ship in then wake up Kara. She never got that far," Trinity observed.

"Well how do we wake up supergirl here?" Chloe said. Clark stared at her.

"Nice. Can you use that lock thing again?" He asked as he wiped the water off the sleeper to see the gorgeous blond haired 19-year-old still in stasis. Chloe shook her head.

"It will need to recharge for a minimum of 12 hours. But I think this control board should activate it," Chloe said as she noticed a switch labeled in both English and Kryptonese, "_Sleeper"_. She turned it to the left which she hoped would turn the unit off.

The Sleeper unit, after a few minutes began to glow a crimson red. The glass broke shortly there after and a naked 19-year-old woman stood there, then collapsed.

"Let's get her out of here," Clark finally said. He reached into a nearby storage bin and noticed a one piece Kryptonian garment. He and Trinity put the garment on the still sleeping young woman. They then carried her out.

"Where do we take her?" Trinity said as they walked back toward _KARR._ Clark sighed. He knew Martha Kent would not like his idea but it would have to do.

"Home. The Kent farm," He said after a minute. He wondered how finding this girl would help Trinity stop her sinister duplicate...

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Smallville: Dark Awakenings

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2008 The CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Any and all Knight Rider references are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal. All other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 2: Kara wakes up_

Clark stared at his cousin who was asleep on the couch. Trinity had gone to the _Talon_ to check on the new manager she had hired, considering _Knight Industries Technology_, her company had bought out LuthorCorp's shares in the place. Chloe had gone back to the _Daily Planet_ to see what she could find on _Reeves Dam_. Clark then heard the screen door open and Martha walked in.

"Mom, aren't you supposed to be headed to Topeka for the Convention?" He said wondering why US Senator Martha Kent was doing in Smallville.

"Yes, I am Clark, but I needed to check in on the farm. Who's the girl?" Martha asked as she put down her purse and eyeing the blond haired young woman.

"Her name is Kara. She's my cousin from Krypton. Jor-El kinda sent me to look for her. He figured maybe Kara could help me stop Trinity's counterpart. Do you want anything?" Clark said. Martha eyed Kara suspiciously.

"Do you remember the last time someone came claiming to be from Krypton? You were abducted by your biological father and your Kryptonian destiny took over. Do you remember?" Martha said. They then turned to hear Trinity walk in.

"It's all right Mrs. Kent. I had my prototype perform a DNA test on her. Her genetic code matches mine and Kal-El's. She's authentic. Maybe she can fill us in on more of Krypton," Trinity said as she moved to the kitchen sink to wash her hands. She had helped a stranded driver on her way to the Kent farm and thus had grease on her hands.

"Kal-El?" They heard Kara mumble as the girl opened her eyes.

"Yes, Kara. I am Kal-El," Clark said. The girl ran her fingers through her hair.

"I was told when I arrived here, that I was to look for a baby to take care of," Kara said. They then heard a new voice.

"_Kara, My Niece it is good to see you,"_ Spoke the cloned body of Lionel Luthor. The real Lionel Luthor was believed to be dead thanks to Trinity's Mirror Universe double.

"Who are you?" Kara said not recognizing Jor-El.

"_I am Jor-El, your uncle. I am related to Zor-El, your father. Kal-El and Trinity are my children. They were sent to find you, because your powers are stronger then theirs at the moment and they need you. A woman who is the duplicate of my daughter has killed the man that my body was cloned from and is now intent on killing my children. You must help them," _Jor-El said.

"You must be Lara, My aunt," Kara said to Martha.

"No, Kara. My name is Martha Kent. I'm Clark's adopted mother. Your aunt and Clark's real mother died on Krypton before you or Clark arrived on Earth. My husband & I tried to hide Clark's gifts from the world. We must do the same with yours for now, because if we don't, then this Trinity Marie Knight will find you and kill you," Martha said.

"I think it's a little too late. She knows we're in Smallville," Trinity said. Jor-El turned to her.

"_How can you be sure, my daughter?"_He asked.

"Because I was just at the _Talon_ and the place was trashed and Amanda Trainer, my new assistant Manager, was brutally murdered. The Sherriff came to talk to me. She said she's going to meet with Shawn McCormick about it later this week. She said she's got her eye on me," Trinity said. She then removed the Holographic emitter she had taken from the shuttle where Clark, Trinity and Chloe had found the girl. Trinity pressed her thumb to it and a 3-demensional view of the talon came up showing the interior of the coffee shop virtually trashed and three waitresses and an assistant manager dead.

"I will go find this Trinity Marie Knight and kill her," Kara said standing up, and realizing she was in a prison uniform for _Phantom Zone_ inmates.

"Who put this on me?" She said. Clark looked down. "I did. When we found you, you were naked. It was the first piece of clothing we could find. I think Lois may have left some clothes in my room. Go up the stairs and turn into the first room on your left," Clark said. He then turned to Jor-El.

"Father, why is she so hellbent on finding this mirror Universe double for," He wondered. Jor-El only smiled.

"_Before I found the Phantom Zone, I discovered a gateway to an alternate universe that my fellow council members had called the Mirror Universe. We discovered that the people there, were barbaric, focusing on evil, bent on conquering their universe. You remember Raya, My assistant? She stepped through and nearly came back at the expense of her life. That was something Zor-El included in his own journals for his daughter. It was something I did not want to include due to the fact that I was afraid it might frighten you,"_ Jor-El said. They then heard a rush of wind and Kara came back dressed in Blue Jeans and a T-Shirt bearing in small print _Knight Industries Technology._

"I must go and find this Trinity Marie Knight," Kara said. She then walked out before anyone could grab her, and she jumped into the air and was flying.

"Clark, she can fly," Martha said awe in her voice.

"So can Trinity, and I'm learning. But unfortunately, so can the mirror Trinity. I hope she knows what she's getting into," Clark said. Jor-El then spoke.

"_Kal-El, Go after her. She may look like a 19-year-old woman, but emotionally and mentally she's still that of a child. She may do something foolish and not realize the consequences," _Jor-El said. Clark then smiled, and hugged his mother and then crouched down and he leaped into the air, and Kal-El of Krypton was once more flying.

"What now?" Martha asked. Trinity smiled a tight smile. She said,"We pray Mrs. Kent. We Pray that Kal-El is ready to accept his destiny,"

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

Smallville: Dark Awakenings

_(This story is rated M for mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Any & all Knight Rider references are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal. All other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 4: Kara rescues Lex_

Kara flew at nearly Mach 1 as she flew from Gotham City back to Smallville. She had covered three counties and still no Trinity Marie Knight. She crossed over to Lowell County and was flying over Smallville when she saw a vehicle crashed into a tree, and a young man in the driver's side. She landed and looked at the young man who was clearly knocked out. She then ripped off the door. She then grabbed the young man and pulled him a few feet away from his car. The young man began to stir.

"Where am I?" He said stirring. He then grabbed his head as he had a splitting headache.

"Your about three feet away from your vehicle about 2 miles from Smallville limits. I saw your vehicle crashed into the tree. My name is Kara. What is yours?" She said as she saw the young man get up. The bald young man smiled at her.

"My name is Lex Luthor. I've never seen you in town," Lex said eyeing her sexy body. He drank in her body. Strong legs, muscular stomach. It looked to him like Kara had been working out.

"I am new in town. I've never been here before. My cousin is...Clark Kent. Do you know him?" Kara said staring at him.

"Clark and I know each other. We're not exactly friends anymore. I would like to be friends with you, though if that's all right," Lex said. The Kryptonian young woman nodded. He then reached for his Cell Phone.

"Richard, could you bring a limo to route 14. It seems I trashed the Mercedes." He said. He then heard a voice on the other side. He then hung up the phone and replaced it in his pocket.

"Do you have a place to stay?" He asked her. She smiled.

"I'm staying with Kal, uh Clark and his family until I can get my own place," She said suspicious of his motives.

"Well let me take you back to the mansion and you can have the Kents come pick you up," Lex said as his limo pulled up. She smiled at him. She nodded.

"Sure," She said. She had no idea what she was in for...

To be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Smallville: Dark Awakenings

_(This Chapter is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2008 The CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Any and all Knight Rider references are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. All other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 5: Lex takes advantage of Kara_

_Luthor Mansion:_ Lex strode in with Kara as she was amazed at the mansions size. Lex walked with her to the library/Office where he walked over to pour himself a drink.

"I didn't catch your name," Lex said. Kara realized she couldn't reveal herself as from another planet, so she quickly thought of a name she knew.

"Kara Ann Knight. I am related to Wilton Knight's brother William," She said frantically. She had read up on her Cousin Trinity and her relation to Wilton and also of Trinity's recent marriage to Michael Knight. She smiled at Lex as he handed her a glass of Rum Mixed with Coke, which was a favorite of lex's.

"What is this?" She asked as she held up the glass. "It's a alcoholic beverage called Rum. I mixed a Soda called Coca-Cola in it to weaken the flavor of the Rum. Drink it, You'll like it," Lex said. What he had not told her was of the narcotic that was mixed in as well. It was a narcotic given to most of the Level 33.1 patients to knock them out. Kara smiled at him and began to drink the drink. She liked it. She then quickly drank the whole thing. She then dropped the glass as the narcotic began to take effect rather quickly. He then grabbed her as she began to fall backwards. He then carried her to the Master Bedroom in the living quarters of the Luthor Mansion.

Once inside he laid her on the bed, and began to remove her shorts. He began to watch her legs move. He then pulled off her T-Shirt and looked at her full breasts and began to watch her chest rise and fall with her breathing patterns. _She's beautiful,_ Lex thought to himself. He then undressed and climbed on top her and began to gently make love to her. He then heard her whisper, "No, This doesn't feel right,"

Lex then began to kiss her neck, as he then noticed her eyes open. _Damn,_ He thought again. The drug should have lasted 5 hours, but instead lasted barely 5 minutes.

"Lex, what are you doing to me?" She asked, scared and fear clearly in her voice.

"Making you feel good," Lex said as he pulled her on top of him.

"This doesn't feel good at all. I want to go home," She said. She then felt his hands digging into her legs. She then climbed off of him, and ran to the bathroom and redressed. Lex ran after her.

"Kara, I'm sorry. I only thought to make you feel beautiful, that's all," He said as he knocked on the bathroom door. He then turned the door and found it locked. He then used his shoulder to bust the door down to find Kara gone and a window open.

_Kent Farm-_Clark stared at the Homework that he had to do before the final Semester Exam the following Friday. He then saw Kara come in crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Trinity came in from the Kitchen. She had been cooking some hamburgers for them while they watched _"The Terminator" _on DVD. She looked at Kara's neck.

"What's wrong Cousin, did something happen?" Trinity asked. Kara nodded.

"This man, Lex Luthor, I rescued him from his wrecked vehicle, and he took me to his home and then he put some type of drug in a drink he gave me. I passed out and when I woke up I found him on top of me-"She was then interrupted by Jor-El, who was in a cloned body.

"Kara, he was having sex with you. Sex is something adults do when they are married, and want children. On Krypton, that was considered sacred, but here on Earth. Well, lets just say some humans don't hold sexual purity in high esteem like others do," Jor-El said. He then saw anger in his Son's eyes.

"Kal-El, I know your angry, but there is one advantage Kryptonians have that humans don't, and that is that our females can choose to open themselves up to sexual intercourse or not. Kara has the mindset of a child, so She doesn't know what sex is. Don't blame her," He said. Clark's eyes flared red as his heat vision started to come up, but was held back by Clark's will.

"I don't blame Kara, Father. I blame Lex," Clark said.

"I understand, My Son, but Kara needs to be trained both as a human and as a Kryptonian. She doesn't have the human-learned emotions that you do my son. She is like a 3-year-old child. She must be taught. That was one reason why I brought her to the both of you. With a merging of Kryptonian knowledge and Human emotions, she will learn to be complete. She will need both in order to aid you on fullfilling your destiny, Clark," Jor-El said.

"Clark? You've never called me that name. Why did you call me that name?" Clark asked. Jor-El then pointed to the Sheriff who came through the back door.

"I don't mean to pry, Mr. Kent, but there is a woman who was murdered, and once again the perpetrator looks like your sister. Now can anyone explain to me what the hell is going on?" Sheriff Adams said, frustrated.

"All in due time Sheriff. This young woman claims to have been raped by Alexander Luthor. Can you get a warrant out for him to be brought in for questioning?" Jor-El asked her. The Sheriff looked at the still crying Kara.

"All right. What's your name, young lady?" The Sheriff asked. Kara sniffled and wiped a tear away from her eyes.

"Kara. Kara Ann Knight," She said.

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

Smallville: Dark Awakenings

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Any and all Knight Rider references are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. All Other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 6: Kara meets Lois_

_The Talon-_Kara looked around the _Talon_, a place formerly co-owned by Lana Lang and Lex Luthor. She had never been here. Clark was showing her the place, currently managed by his mom's former assistant Manager Lisa Morgan. She stared at the Latte machine that had been purchased by Knight Industries Technology, Trinity Jean Knight's company which was majority Owner of the Coffee Shop.

"I love it, Kal-El!" She said as she looked around the place. It was quaint but nice. She then saw the Assistant Manager come in with a female cop.

"Uh, Kara, don't use my Kryptonian name here, please. It might arouse suspicions," Clark whispered in her ear.

"Ah Mr. Kent. Just the man we're looking for. And Ms. Knight. We have a break in that Lionel Luthor murder case. A woman matching the description of your sister showed up in Houston. You know it really bothers me how one person could be in two places at once, so you better explain it to me how Trinity could be at home on your farm, when She was spotted by Houston Police two hours ago," Sheriff Collins, a new and bright young Sheriff said tapping her night stick at Clark.

"You really don't want me to explain it, Sheriff. It's a little complicated. Suffice it to say the woman seen in Houston is not my sister, but an evil Duplicate from a place our Government calls "_The Mirror Universe"_. It's a paraell universe where everything is perverted, corrupt and unholy. Where decency and morality is a joke. This woman who shares my sister's name was sent as an assassin to kill Lionel Luthor at the request of Lex Luthor." Clark said. Sheriff Mary Collins just stared.

"Hey Smallville, who's the chick?" Said a voice Clark never thought he would hear again.

"Lois Lane. I thought you were off trying to find some UFO for that rag of a Newspaper called _The Inquisitor_?" Clark said.

"I quit. I got hired on where my cousin Chloe works," Lois said taking her duffel bag off of her shoulder and placing it behind the bar near the Latte/Expresso machine was.

"Speaking of cousins, Lois I'd like you to meet Kara Ann Knight, My cousin on Trinity's side of the family," Clark said giving introductions.

"Nice to meet you Kara," Lois said eyeing her friend carefully.

"Where is Houston Texas?" Kara asked after the cop had left. Lois smiled.

"Down toward Mexico. Why you thinking of flying there," Lois said. Kara nodded.

"There is someone I need to find," She said. Lois then pulled out a map of the US and pointed her to the roads that would take her south toward Texas.

"I think I'll fly," Kara said, Turning on her heels and walking out. Clark stared at Lois then ran at normal speed to see Kara fly off in the distance...

To be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Smallville: Dark Awakenings

(_This story is rated M for mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2008 The CW Network. Trinity Jean and Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are copyrighted above. Any and all Knight Rider characters are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. All other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 7: Welcome To Houston_

White Oak Baptist Church: a medium sized Church on Houston's northwest side of town. It was a church that was slowly trying to get itself out of the decline that most American Churches found themselves in. It was also the church home of Trinity Jean Knight, sister of Clark Kent, who had spent her younger years as a child worshiping the Lord here while being hidden from her adopted father, Wilton Knight back in the early '90's. But now another young woman who was a near duplicate of Trinity found herself staring at a church that in her own reality, she had destroyed. This red headed young woman was Trinity Marie Knight, and she was from the parallel Universe the United States of America called "_The Mirror Universe"_. It was a universe that was similar to our own but the people that lived there were barbaric and savage, where fulfilling the evil lusts and their own desires was all that mattered. Where neither worship of god or gods mattered to them. Only crushing any and all rebellion that took shape were crushed. Trinity Marie remembered how she had seduced the young pastor who led this church and had caused each and every member to be branded slaves or criminals.

"Welcome home Trinity," spoke Hannah Melvin, a young woman who was both Eternal and Immortal. She was a friend of Trinity Jean Knight and Clark Kent.

"Hannah, how can you be here? I destroyed this place, years ago. How can this place still survive?" She said wondering how in her own reality Hannah had been branded a slave to the SSA, the Satanic States of America where Christianity and other forms of religious worship had been descreated and destroyed.

"Remember where you are, Trinity. Yes, I know who you are, Trinity Marie Knight. I know it was Lex Luthor who requested an assassin be sent to kill his father and you were selected. But your superiours didn't tell you very much about this parallel universe where the United States of America are free from tyranny, unlike your own," Hannah said.

"Don't take another step closer to her," Spoke the voice of Kara, Clark's cousin.

"Who are you?" Hannah asked, bewildered at the sight of this woman having the same powers as Clark and Trinity.

"I am the woman who will destroy this monstrocity of a woman and aid Kal-El in his destiny," Kara said she rose from the kneeling position and the crater that her landing had made in the church parking lot.

"Your the woman who's relative I killed in the ship. Kara isn't it?" Trinity said, her green eyes staring hard and cold into Kara's own blue eyes.

"That was my mother Lorina you killed. She was the kindest woman on Krypton other than my aunt Lara. I loved her so much. Why did you do it?" Kara said, her muscles tensing up.

"You don't know what it feels like to have absolute power and not be able to use it for your own pleasure. I killed your mother as an afterthought. I was sent after Kal-El thanks to Lionel Luthor. He revealed to me that he was the Emissary of Jor-El. That Jor-El had used him twice to prepare Kal-El and my duplicate for their destiny. Trinity by setting the ghost Garth on her when she was 7, thereby unlocking her powers and gifts, and Clark by pitting his son Lex against Clark. Lex was jealous of his father, so he requested from my universe's Lex an assassin to terminate his father. My own universe's Lionel Luthor is in hiding, and once I get done with my mission, I'll kill him too," Trinity Marie said, as she too tensed up her muscles.

"You can't imagine what it's like to not have your home anymore Trinity. I lost my world to a madman. I was sent here by my father who chose to stay behind to die for what he believed in. My cousin is all I live for. I will not see him destroyed by the likes of you. Let's finish it. One of us must die and one of us must live. And if I'm going to die I'll be damned if I'll let you kill Kal-El," Kara said. She then motioned for Trinity Marie Knight to come at her.

Hannah Melvin reached for her Cell Phone to call Trinity; She stepped into the sanctuary/auditorium of the Church building.

"_Hi this is Trinity. I'm unavailable so leave a message and I'll get back to ya. Thanks"_ said her voicemail.

"Trinity. Your duplicate is here at White Oak. Your cousin is here as well. You've got to hurry!" She said frightened.

"no need. I already am," spoke a voice from behind the piano. Trinity stood up. She remembered how at this very piano she had learned _"The Best Of Times"_ By Styx to teach herself how to play music. How her Kryptonian mind ripped through the music like it was nothing. Now this 36 year old woman who was half-Kryptonian stood up.

"I'm scared Trinity," Hannah said hugging her friend that she had known for so long.

"In the thousand years that you have lived, Hannah, have you ever known God to fail? I am here to fulfill a mission. I also have another mission but that one will take place after Trinity Marie is dead!" Trinity said, confidence in her voice. She had waited for this very moment. When her own destiny was revealed. She would indeed face her darkest hour.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Smallville: Dark Awakenings

(_This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2008 the CW network. Trinity Jean & Trinity Marie Knight are my character but her powers are copyrighted above. David Bruce Banner, The Incredible Hulk are copyrighted 2007-2008 Marvel Entertainment. Rachel Diane Summers Knight is my character)_

_Chapter 8: rebirth_

_Knight Industries Technology-Houston,Texas. _Dr. David Banner stared at the new Gamma scope that he and his team had just finished. He had heard about the untimely death of investigative reporter Jack Magee who had been hunting down his alter-ego, _The Incredible Hulk_ for years ever since the first time in Los Angeles when he was conducting experiments into tapping into the inner strength that all humans have. He had given himself gamma injection from the sun which unknowingly altered his body chemistry. He had just cut a deal with the US government to restart project Prometheus in exchange for his freedom and the ability to allow the world to consider "David Banner" dead. He hadn't wanted any more intrusions into his life like what Jack Magee had done all those years he had been on the run. He had a year earlier came to Smallville, Kansas and had nearly risked the creature coming out due to exposure to the Kryptonite fragments that littered the small town. He had been granted funding from Knight Industries Technology CEO Trinity Jean Knight to begin Prometheus with the government's approval in Houston, hoping that the creature would not rear his destructive head. He stared at his new assistant Rachel Diane Summers-Knight. She was the sister of Trinity Jean Knight from England. Unknown to him, this woman had a dangerous gift. She had been exposed to the Kryptonite particles that were closest to the Kawatche caves in 1961 back when Jor-El had come to Earth the first time. She had been in the throes of an orgasm with her then husband James Richards who had died when she had been granted the power. Her powers were to drain sexual energy from the human body, which would leave her victims dead. Now she, like Dr. Banner had been searching for a cure for her own curse. But she didn't let him or anyone else on her team know that. She was a good looking 50 year old woman who kept herself in shape. But Dr. Banner did not notice or seem to.

"Dr. Banner, are you sure this will work?" Rachel asked. He nodded. He was so close to discovering his cure, and nothing would stand in his way. She felt the sexual tension between them cause her own powers to begin to stir in her own body. It was a hunger. But she held it in check.

"Positive. Is everyone set? David asked. Rachel nodded as the rest of their team backed away from the Gamma scope.

"Uh Dr. Banner there is some problem on level 2," Scott Richards said. The younger man pointed to a security camera. Somehow two women had smashed into the 2nd story of the lab that they had rented not far from White Oak Baptist Church. Dr. Banner, disgusted walked up the stairs to the security bunker that would shield his team from the gamma exposure that would erupt from the gamma scope. David then saw Trinity's face along with a woman he had not seen before.

"What the hell is going on?" Rachel said as she joined him.

"It would seem our CEO is having a physical fight with a blond haired 19 year old woman. Seal off the gamma scope," David said, frustrated that his final battle with the hulk would have to wait another day. They then heard the crash of the wall coming down in the lab where the gamma scope was.

"Get them out of there," David screamed to the security guards, over the hum of the gamma scope's generator.

Rachel reached out with her powers and sensed the sexual energy in the two battling women. One of them had a hybrid of sexual energy, both human and Kryptonian but the other was pure Kryptonian, but her body had been somehow opened as if she had either been forced to have sex or had done it willingly. She closed her eyes and reached out to Trinity.

Trinity Marie Knight threw Kara against the wall and then turned to find out who or what was trying to steal the bio-sexual energy she herself fed on. She then saw the sister she had killed in her own reality. The one who had aided the resistance. She then used her super speed to get to Rachel, but Dr. Banner was in the way.

"Get out of my way," Trinity said staring at Rachel with a look that in the mirror Universe would frighten anyone into submission.

"What do you want and why are you here, Trinity?" David said. He saw the girl merely rear her head back in a maniacal laugh that echoed throughout the lab

"Foolish man. I am not who you think I am. I am here to kill anyone who gets in my way. Starting with the assassin Kara of Krypton then Rachel." Trinity said. She shoved Dr. Banner back into a wall, where 2 bones in his back cracked, causing him pain. He then felt it. The gamma radiation in his body began to swirl and turn in his body, triggering the metamorphosis from man to monster.

"No, you can't kill her," David said as his eyes were white as the gamma rays began their work. Trinity stared with fascination at the transformation as his muscles began to bulge and change to a green color.

Kara got up to see the Hulk standing in the way to protect Rachel Diane Summers-Knight. She then saw her cousin Trinity Jean Knight land through the hole the two had made.

"What the hell is that?" Kara asked as she pointed to the 7' green monster.

"A man the world must believe is dead, for I buried any knowledge of him from Federal records. A man who had been hired by LuthorCorp to help with the very gamma scope that was damaged in your battle with my duplicate. Why is she after Rachel?" Trinity asked. Kara shruggled her shoulders. Trinity then felt it. The light touch from Rachel to her, to sense the sexual desires that she had kept in check.

"Now I know why Trinity is after her. She wants to kill her," Trinity said after a minute. She knew that Rachel was dangerous but must be kept alive. But how could she stop the mirror Universe counterpart of her self from killing the most dangerous woman on the planet?

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Smallville: Dark Awakenings

_(This story is rated M for mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2008 The CW Network. Trinity Jean and Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but her powers are copyrighted above. Heroes is copyrighted 2006-2007 NBC/Universal Studios. All Other Characters are mine)_

_Chapter 9: Destiny_

_Odessa, Texas-_ Claire Bennett stared at the sight of herself as she had jumped off the edge of the construction site. She was born with a gift, an unusual gift of spontaneous regeneration, to heal her body instantly, as if she had never been injured. She was 16, pretty and didn't have a boyfriend. The only friend she had was a gay guy she knew at school who truly understood what it was to be different. At least it seemed that way to her anyway. She replaced her leg into it's socket. It was the second time she had attempted it. She had spent her time running away from who she was. She had been a cheerleader at Union Wells high School in Odessa, Texas, adopted by the Bennett family at a really young age.

"Are you alright?" Her Friend asked as he had video taped her attempt to push her powers. She had landed on the ground only a few minutes ago and was walking around as if her leap from the construction site had not happened.

"Yes, I am. As always," She said bummed by the curse that her powers were. But she had to know. What were her limits...if she had any, that is. She then heard a rush of wind and a young man whom she did not know landed near her.

"Claire Bennett?" The Young man asked her as he landed. She nodded.

"I am called Kal-El. My name given to me by my adopted parents is Clark Kent," Clark said as he began to walk with her and her friend, Zack.

"What kind of a freaky name is that?" Zack said, suspicious.

"I am from another Galaxy and another planet that has since been destroyed. The planet is or was called Krypton. I live in Smallville, Kansas," Clark said.

"Wait a minute, I remember reading about that town. Some kinda meteor shower hit that town in '89 wasn't it?" Claire said as she stared at Clark.

"Yes. The Meteor shower hid my arrival to Earth. It was prophesied that I would come from a rain of fire. I need your help, Claire," Clark said.

"What for? I'm just an ordinary girl who-" Claire said but was interrupted by Clark.

"Who has an extraordinary gift of regeneration. I have only seen this in one man. A man the world believes to be dead. There is a woman who is here on this world who is an assassin who has some special gifts of her own. She is the evil mirror image of my half-sister. She killed a man named Lionel Luthor at the request of Lex Luthor. My cousin is fighting her now in Houston, Texas. I need your help in getting her away from a project that has implications for the whole world," Clark said.

"How do we stop it?" Claire asked. Clark just smiled.

"Grab my hand miss Bennett and I'll show you," Clark said. She did. He crouched and leaped into the air, and Clark Kent and Claire Bennett was gone. Zack just stared in awe. He then heard a deep voice behind him speak.

"I am looking for Kal-El of Krypton. Have you seen him?" The voice said. Zack turned around to see a dark skinned man with white eyes looking at him.

"He just left with my friend Claire for Houston. Who are you?" Zack asked.

"I am from Beyond your realm. You may call me the Beyonder. I have come to settle a conflict long and coming between this universe and the _Mirror Universe. _Thank you, my child," the dark skinned man said and he jumped into the air and he too was gone, but in pursuit of the Chosen One of Krypton.

_To Be Continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

Smallville: Dark Awakenings

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2008 CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Heroes is copyrighted 2006 NBC/Universal Studios. All Other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 10: Beyond_

Claire Bennett stared at the team assembled. They were Clark Kent, Matt Parkman, Peter Parker, also known as _The Amazing Spider-Man_, Kara, and Trinity Jean Knight.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked staring at Trinity. She had been pacing back and forth in the barn where _The Knight Automated Roving Robot _was parked, deactivated.

"Your guess is good as mine, Miss Bennett," Peter Parker said as his "clothes" Shifted from a T-Shirt and Jeans to a sweater, dress shirt and dress pants as he saw Senator Martha Kent come in.

"What is going on here," Martha asked. Trinity looked at her with an utter look of confusion.

"Trust me, we don't know. We were taken from various cities, or at Claire and I were. I'm Matt Parkman and she is Claire Bennett. We have...gifts. Apparently all of us here do. Who is the guy?" Matt asked pointing to Jor-El who was still in the cloned body of Lionel Luthor.

"I am Jor-El. I'm not from around here. My son and these people were assembled here for a reason, and I would like to know why," Jor-El said.

"Who is your son?" Claire asked. Jor-El smiled.

"Who took you from Odessa, Texas?" Jor-El asked.

"Clark Kent, otherwise known as Kal-El," She said. She turned and stared at Clark.

"Look, I had nothing to do with this," Clark said. They then heard a new voice. One recognized by all in their dreams.

"_I did. I am from Beyond the 28 inhabited galaxies. I am known as the Beyonder. I assembled you here, for one purpose. To wage war between this reality and the one known as the mirror Universe. But it will not be waged here, but on another planet," _the Beyonder said.

"Who is this guy?" Kara asked. Jor-El stepped forward.

"Surely you remember the battle between Zod and myself? The Beyonder aided us, in our great time of need. It was he who granted my spirit the ability to leave the **phantom Zone** and come to Earth and create a new body for myself. But now I need a newer body. On my planet, I resembled my son. I will create a body similar to my son's body. You people will be taken to a planet called Battleworld. I know of it's existence thanks to Peter Parker," Jor-El said.

All eyes turned to Peter Parker.

"it was 2002, and a number of specially gifted people were taken from New York by a device used by the Beyonder to conduct a Good-vs-evil battle. The planet known as Battleworld was created, and still exists," Jor-El said. He held up the Projector that bore the House of El's family crest.

"This device has the ability to capture criminals from the 28 known galaxies. It also has the ability to teleport the user anywhere in the universe. The Beyonder has decided to send you as a team to Battleworld to fight denizens from the Mirror Universe to end the war between our world and theirs. The designated leader of your team will be my son, Kal-El. The leader of the other team will be Lex Luthor, and he will be assisted by the Mirror Trinity. But Matt Parkman and Claire Bennett, there is someone else that will be a part of his team that you must be aware of. His name is-" Jor-El said but was cut off by Matt Parkman.

"Sylar," He said. Jor-El nodded.

"I know your friend Hiro was looking for him. You will face him as well as your greatest fear. One other member of the team will be added. Chloe Sullivan-Wayne." Jor-El said.

"Come with us, Father," Trinity said pleadingly. He shook his head no.

"This body is dying, and I must create a new one. Your cloning apparatus in Houston will allow me to clone Clark's body exactly. He's much younger than Lionel Luthor. There is one other thing I need. Miss Bennett, I need your regenerative powers to do something," Jor-El said. He then guestured to a body covered by a white sheet. Clark removed the sheet. It was Lionel Luthor's body.

"What do you want me to do?" She said. Jor-El smiled. Between you and my daughter you can raise the dead. The dead was raised twice in human history. Now it will be done again," Jor-El said. Claire nodded and placed her hands on the dead man's body. Trinity placed her hand on the head of the man. Power, white light filled the barn as powers, both Kryptonian and a young woman's regenerative powers were pushed to their limits. A moment later, Lionel woke up.

"Where am I?" He asked. He stared at the people.

"My Emissary, your alive once again. You were brought back to help me construct a new body based on Kal-El's body. I need a blood sample from my son," Jor-El said. Trinity moved to a tool box and uncovered a green kryptonite fragment. The Kryptonite would not hurt Trinity due to the fact that she was a hybrid of both the human race and the Kryptonian race. She held it toward Clark, who began to weaken. Peter Parker grabbed a syringe and began to draw blood from the _Chosen One_.

"_Are you ready?" _The Beyonder asked the team that was assembled. Clark, Claire, Trinity, Matt and Peter nodded after a minute.

"What about Chloe?" Clark asked. The Beyonder merely smiled.

"She will be 'abducted' and replaced by a clone. She will be enroute to Battleworld in a few minutes. The fate of this universe rests in your hands, so do not fail me," the Beyonder said. He touched the projector and aimed at the team. White light surrounded them. They were gone...to a galaxy beyond our own.

To be Continued...in Smallville:Secret Wars


End file.
